Imagination
by loboazul.vival
Summary: The mind is a powerful thing. It can be cruel though. It can make you imagine things that aren't really there. Like you girlfriend cheating, keeping a unpleasant secret, or finding relief somewhere else. But is it just your imagination, or is it real? RaphxOC, MikeyxOC, LeoXOC, and Don. Is Don keeping a secret too?
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

Third person POV

"So to sum up, we stopped the Krangg from destroying the world, kicked some Purple Dragon butt, and ate pizza. Not bad for a Thursday."

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don had just come back from another mission. It was also the first one were every one had helped, even the girls. To much of the guys discomfort, Don had brought up the point that they could be of use. The guys had agreed on the condition that they don't do anything. Of course, that didn't happen. Lea ended up beating up Purple Dragons, Rose was terrorizing Krangg with her wipe, and Alex hacked into the main computer of both the Krangg and the Purple Dragons to stop their plan.

"You guys weren't half bad. I could get used to this," said Mikey. He sat down on the couch. As Rose walked by, he pulled her into his lap. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"Mikey, I told you. I've become more aware of my surroundings. Plus, I wouldn't have gone if I hadn't felt comfortable." Rose answered rather protectively.

"Yeah Mike, she's smart," Raph grabbed a coke (because Lea hated beer, for obvious reasons) from the kitchen and sat on the floor, "unlike someone I know."

"Oh, and who's that?" Lea asked in and innocent tone. She was coming from the kitchen with a bowl of chips.

"What the hell were you thinking when you took on all those Purple Dragons? I mean, I know you were trying to distract them but-"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing." Lea sat down next to Raph. With a smirk, he put his arm around her.

"Thats my girl." he sighed.

"What surprised me was that someone other then Don knows how to hack! You should come along more often." Leo sat down on the other sofa next to Alex….His girlfriend. They've been going out for a month and a half. Thing were moving well and fast. So fast they moved in together on day five. No one expected this kind of…rushed behavior from Leo. But they felt that if they were going to live undef the sam roof (swear), there was no reason for them not to share a bed. And so far, its been good. Spliter isn't too happy, though.

"You learn a thing or two when you're out on the streets." She leaned into Leo.

"I hope you're not replacing me." Called Don from inside his lab. He had been locked in there for over a week now. No one knew what he was doing in there, at least not the guys….*

Just then, Lea's phone rang. Raph came to hate that noise. Someone had been calling Lea for a couple of weeks non stop. It's not like he didn't trust her, but he couldn't help but feel a little curious about who would be calling _his_ girlfriend.

"Hey…okay….No but…..Look I'm-" she turned around to see Raph glaring at her. She began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. But more then that, she got mad at him, and after the fight last night, she really didn't feel like being there all of the sudden. "Hold on…. Excuse me." She got up and walked to her room. After she shut the door, you could hear the tiny _click _of the lock.

All eyes (and ears, for Rose) were on Raph. Everyone had heard the fights until 2 am. They had been going on for two weeks now, three almost. Raph felt every one stare, but he didn't care. He was just so furious with Lea. Since this person started calling her, she's been distant. The hadn't made out, gone on a date, or even hong out much for the past two weeks. And the week before that was the same. She would go up to the surface for hours and refused to go with him. He didn't even know who it was that was calling her. He had heard them talking about school, so he guessed it was a school friend, which was weird since Lea dropped out if school when her mom left. He just couldn't figure it out. And even if it was a friend from school, why would they call now?

Seeing Raph angry always made Alex nervous. She wasn't scared of him. She just didn't feel like being around him when he was mad. She had been around him for two months, and she knew he was a nice guy, but he was also a hot head. Whenever she heard him and Lea fight, he sounded like a maniac. One time he saw them fight, and he looked like a lunatic. His eyes popes out, his nostrils flared, and he flexed his muscles so much that he seemed more intimidating then he already was. How Lea coped with that, no one understood. She was looking for an excuse to get out of there, when Don called her from his lad.

"Coming, Don!" sighing with relief, she kissed Leo on the cheek and power walked to Don's lab.

Leo watched her enter Don's lad and shut the door. Now, Leo wasn't the jealous type. But something had been going on between those two for about two weeks. She would spend most of her mornings there with him, and then there were those long chats they would have. At first, Leo thought it had something to do with her broken leg last month. After all, Don was the family doctor. But after about three days of the same thing, he began to think it wasn't that at all. Then one night, at around midnight, Leo woke up to and empty bed. He had thought that she had gone to the kitchen or the bathroom. But she didn't. She went to Don's lad. She was spending a lot of time with him, more then she was with Leo. He couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

Sensing the tension in the room, Rose moved to get up. She didn't really like being in uncomfortable situations. Especially when she couldn't do anything to help out.

"Where're you going?" Mikey grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any farther.

"I just remembered… I have to do… something." She pulled away and headed to her room.

Mikey let her go. He knew that she didn't like being in these types of situations. But, he thought about the conversation he had had with her last night. She had been hinting that she wanted to get more physical with him. When he asked her why, she just blushed and turned away. Could all this have something to do with it?

For a while, the guys were left in awkward silence. All of them had something on their mind, but neither wanted to share it with the rest. Not that they didn't trust each other, but it was just too personal. It had to do with their girlfriends, and they didn't know if they were allowed to share it. But it was becoming too much for Raph to handle. The anger building up inside him was about to explode. Leo's curiosity was too much to handle, and Mikey… was just being Mikey. He needed to be doing something. So he yawned.

"So… that was….."

"Embarrassing." Raph snarled.

"Awkward." Leo sighed

"Yeah… look were bros so… if you guys want to talk, I'm open." Mikey suggested.

And after a pause, Raph spoke.

"It's just, I don't even know who she's talking to. And it's not like I don't trust her, But I just want to know."

"I know what you mean," Leo sighed again, "Alex is hiding something. I don't know what, but you know I don't like secrets."

"Dose she know that?" Mikey asked, relived they were finally talking.

"Well, it's not like I've told her… but I thought that she would catch on…"

"Were there is you problem, Oh Wise One. You see, the key to a relationship is communication. You know, talking to one another."

"Yeah, I know." Leo sighed. He had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he were thinking of something. He nodded, almost to himself, and got up. "Thanks for the advice," and he walked to his room.

"And what about you Raph? Did you tell her whats bothering you?"

"Have you even heard us fighting? Like hell I've told her!" Raph didn't know who he was more angry at; Lea for her unfaithfulness or Mikey for his fuckin stupidness.

"Dude, all of New York hears you two fighting. I'm surprised people haven't started to come down here. What I meant was, are you mad because someone is calling her, or that you don't know who is calling her?"

Raph thought about this for a minute, "Who's calling her I guess."

"And did you tell her that?"

That was a good question. He thought about this for a second. "Shouldn't she already know?"

"Not unless she's a mind reader." Mikey said in a teasing tone.

"I should tell her." He got up and walked to his room.

So Mikey was left all alone with his thoughts. He thought of Rose, her attitude lately, and about the conversation yesterday. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped it had something to do with a bed. And her and him in it.


	2. Author's Note

**Warning: **

**This story will be completely different from any previous sires. The personalty I give these characters from now one will be opposite from what we have grown up to. Don't get me wrong, I love the original characters. But for this story I feel that this is fitting. Remember that this it FAN FICTION. All I write down comes from my imagination. In no way are you obligated to like this. If you don't like it, please tell me why so I can fix it to an extent. But please, if you feel the need to be rude, PM me instead. This is all I ask.**

**Thank You and please don't hate me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter has references to "Turn it of" by Paramore, "Unfaithful" by Broncey, "I Would Die For You" by RED. I do NOT own any of these.**

Raph's POV

Mike's right. I haven't been straight with Lea. All of our fights have been centered on the fact that someone has been calling her, but never about _who_ was calling her. For the past the two weeks, we've been at each others necks. At first it was just an annoyance. The calls would come at the worst times, like on our dates, when we were making out ( very intensely I might add) or during movie night. But as time went on, and the calls became more frequent, it became a thorn in my ass. For the first six days we fought like we always did; in the dojo. We cranked up the rock and roll and started sparring and yelling at each other. For a while,it worked. I still remember us coming out of the dojo holding hand and acting like nothing happened. But afterwards, when the calls had become more common and longer (i'm talking two to three hours long) we started to take the fight out of the dojo. We yelled at each other in our room. We stopped making up. We just went to sleep angry with each other. Sure, we would wake up and apologize to each other, but it wouldn't last long. We both knew we would be at it again when the phone rang. We were pulling apart and I could feel it. If I didn't fix this soon, I know I'll loose her.

As I got closer to our room, I heard laughing. She was laughing. But as I got closer, I heard sobbing. Why was she crying? She was laughing a second ago. Was she still talking to that person? It's been an hour. Maybe two. I pressed my ear up to the door.

"I know… Yes, I do… I just don't know how he'll take it."

There was a pause. I can't help thinking that they're talking about me.

"No…No…No, you don't know him like I do… What's wrong? If he found out who you were and what you've done, he'd freak!… No, of course he doesn't know… Because I don't want him to kill you, you mean to much to me."

My heart stopped. This wasn't just a friend to Lea. He was more then that. Maybe a relative? But who? As far as I knew, Lea didn't have any relatives she liked. The only other person I could think of was her Dad. But he couldn't be calling her. He was in jail. So it couldn't be him.

"I wish I could see you too… I can't… Because its Raph, and I don't want to give him a reason to be suspicious… I know, but its for his own good."

What the Fuck is she talking about? Whats for my own good?

"I know I have to tell him, but-… You would do that?… Thank you. You're the best."

I'm so confused. I have no idea what there talking about. They're giving me no clues in the conver-

"I love you."

Something inside me just broke. The world seemed to spin around me. I felt dizzy. I felt colder then usual. She loved him. And in all this time, she had never said it to me. I hadn't either, but I thought we didn't have to. Now I think that maybe we do. To be honest, it wasn't much that she said it but _how_ she said it that had me so upset. There was so much meaning behind those three tiny little words. I feel like I want to cry. I know whats coming. There's no need for clues. She's gonna break up with me. She's gonna leave me for him. He's probably human and handsome. I bet he lives in an apartment that smells way nicer then a sewer. I sighed. I guess if its gonna happen anyway, its better now then later. I should go in and face the music.

When I entered the room, she was still on the phone. She didn't even notice me coming in. It wasn't until I laid down on the bed next to her that she turned and looked at me. Her eyes has a look of annoyance. She started to get up, but I grabbed her wrist. She's not getting away from me today.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?… Bey." After she hung up, her face changed. She seemed to be willing herself to relax. Then she looked at me with those huge green eyes. She tilted her head and smiled. Then she leaned in and laid down with her head on my plastron. Every thing was so familiar. Like the first night we move in together. We both didn't know what to do, so after a lot of awkward silence, she laid her head on my plastron like she was now. The memories of that night almost made me forget what I had just heard. Almost.

"You know you didn't have to finish your call just because I'm here."

"I kinda did if I wanted to kiss you." She rolled over so that she was straddling my hips. In any other occasion, I would have grabbed her roughly and kissed her, making her moan out my name. But not today. She started to lean in to kiss me.

"Before we do that," I grabbed her hips and pushed gently, "we need to talk."

"Aren't you the one who says,'kiss now, talk later'?" She connected our lips. It took all the will power I had not to respond. I need to talk to here, even if that means the end of this relationship.

"Raph?"

With a sigh full of regret, I pushed Lea of my lap. I sat cross-legged in front of her, and visa versa. She was looking at me confused, not knowing what's going on. All my instincts told me to pounce on her and kiss her. My heart is telling me that I should be screaming my head off at her. But my brain is telling me that if I do that, things won't end well. I have to be civil for as long as I can.

"Lea, why haven't you told me who's been calling you?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Inside, I'm shacking.

"I…what?"

"I asked a pretty reasonable question."

"Don't you trust me?" she said with a nervous smile.

"I could ask you the same question."

Silence. I could tell that she was uncomfortable, that she was hiding something.

"Look, I already know who it is, so why don't you just tell me?"

She snapped her head up and stared at me wide eyed. "You knew?"

"Yes."

She sighed with relief. "Well, that makes things a lot easier."

"What? Breaking up with me is easy?" How could she possibly think this was going to be easy? "I mean, I know we've only been going out eight months but still-"

"What? I'm not breaking up with you! Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well, if you're not going to I am."

This took both of us by surprise. But its true. I am not going to be cheated on. She either wants me or him. She can't have both. I admit, I didn't think that Lea was that sort of girl. I thought she was better then this. She had shown me countless of times that she actually cared about me. But I guess that was all part of an act. The question is, why?

"I find it insulting that you think i'm stupid and that I wouldn't notice."

"Raph, I can explain! I-"

"No, you can't. You know why? Because for the past three weeks, I have been tearing myself apart, going crazy about who the hell is calling you! And now that I know who it is, I'm even more furious then I already was."

"Raph what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all the late night calls you get. The going to the surface and refusing to go with me. The you not wanting to make out with me any more! Thats what I mean!"

"Oh and what do you think I was trying to do not two minutes ago? Seriously Raphael, what's wrong with me talking to him?"

"'What's wrong?' Whats wrong is that it irritates me that the calls come at the worst possible times. That you're spending so much time with that freakin phone that I barley get to talk to you any more. What's wrong is that I'm jealous!"

"But you have no fuckin reason to be jealous! If any one should be its me!"

Now it's my turn to be surprised. "And why would you be jealous?"

"You think I don't notice the looks you give Alex? Or the bra thats at the bottom of you closet? I know its April's, my question is why doYOU have it ?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was still there I would've thrown it out!"

"Sure you would've.."

That last remark made me furious. Why? I have no idea, but it did. Its like I was the one cheating on her rather ten the other way around. "And as long as were talking about things we have, may I ask why you have your ex's photograph? Cause as far as I knew, YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR EX'S PICTURES!"

"Oh! So now we're talking pictures? Well then why don't we talk about your magazines? 'Cus I KNOW THERE'S PICTURES IN THERE!"

"YEAH THERE ARE! OF WHAT YOU WONT GIVE ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHY I WONT-"

"THAT DOSEN'T MEAN I LIKE IT! YEAH, YOU DON'T FEEL READY AND I GET THAT. BUT YOU KNOW, MY HAND CAN ONLY TAKE ME SO FAR!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF WAITING, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL WITH ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT! BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

I don't now how it happened but we had moved away from the bed and were now facing each other from opposite sides. With the bed between us.

"BUT I GUESS NOT. BECAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD BE READY BY NOW. BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD TELL ME WHO KEEPS CALLING YOU AND WHY!

"AND IF YOU CARED AT ALL ABOUT ME YOU WOULD TRUST ME!"

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WE CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!"

"WELL THEN WE SHOULD JUST STOP HERE!" as soon as I said it I regretted it.

"Is that really what you want?" Lea said. She sounded hurt. She sounded worried.

"No." I knelt on the bed. I really hope I didn't just screw this up. "What about you?"

There was a moment of suspenseful silence. I really hope I didn't just make a huge mistake. There was a look in her eyes I couldn't read. She was thinking. As for me, I'm shacking. Shacking in fear, no, terror of her breaking up with me. True, I know she's cheating on me, and I know it seems weird, but I rather have her like that then not at all. In these last eight months, she has become my world, my everything. If she leaves me, I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself.

"Raphael, I… I don't know." Then she bolted out of the room.

Lea's POV

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I just had to get away. I knew that Raph would react this way. Me talking to my Dad again was not going to suit well with him.

My Dad had been let out on probation because of good conduct. He was still being followed by a guard, but he wasn't in jail at least. I bumped into him when I was buying supplies. At first I was cold with him. He had hurt me so much that I couldn't just forgive him that easily. But after a long talk, I began to understand him. When my Mom left, he had died inside. He got depressed real bad and he alone couldn't get out of it. When he lost his job, he became desperate. Thats when the prostitutes and the drugs came in. They were his escape. So after a day I forgave him and we began to talk non stop. He told me about his time in jail. I told him about me and Raph. I didn't tell him what Raph was, but he knew that I was living with him.

Since I told him about Raph, he has been begging me to introduce him. And frankly, I don't know what to do. If I introduce my Dad to Raph, they might end up killing each other. But if I don't, Dad might follow me one day and find out that I've been living underneath the city. I don't know what to do. So I do what I always do when I don't know what to do; I write song.

I ran to the piano at the back of the lair. I sat down and generalized how I felt. After a moment, I realized I was mad at both me and Raph. Raph because he put me in this situation. Myself, because I had put myself in it.

_"And the worst part is before it gets any better_

_we're headed for a cliff_

_and in the free fall I will realize I'm better of_

_when I hit the bottom"_

And Raph doesn't help this case at all! True, we've never actually talked about it, but I know him. He holds grudges. He will attack my Dad and kill him. I haven't told him that he hit me or tried to rape me, but I'm sure he suspects. And even if he didn't, he still hates him for the way he treated me. But every time I look at Raph, my heart breaks into a million pieces. I know i'm hurting him by not telling him what i'm doing.

"_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_and I don't want to hurt him anymore _

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be a murderer"_

I can't keep doing this. I can't lie to him any more. I love him. And even though we never say it I know he feels the same way. Well, maybe not now. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

_"I know you hate me_

_I never meant to make you feel this way_

_I feel so betrayed_

_I never thought I could feel condemned I never thought I could feel on your sin_

_Oh! I can feel your madness now_

_Oh! I can feel your fire now_

_Its what I burn for, Its what I live for_

_I would die for you"_

"I don't hate you."

I turned around, and there was Raph. With a loving look on his face. He came over and sat next to me and hugged me. He hugged me so tightly. It brought me back to life. I hugged him back even more tightly, wanting to feel him close. I couldn't help but sob a little.

"Raph, I'm so sorry. I said things I shouldn't have and-"

"It's okay. I said some things too."

I sighed. I don't know why were even fighting. Theres no reason for it. If I just tell him the truth-

"Leana, I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too Raphael. And you're not going to."

"You sure about that?"

No. He's not going to lose me, but I might lose him.

"Raph, I have to tell you something," I was holding back tears. I'm pretty sure that he's gonna freak out and then break up with me, and if he does, I die.

"The person I've been talking to… is my Dad."

He took in a sharp breath. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling to begin. But it didn't. I opened one eye to see a relieved Raph. He looked calm. At peace. He took my face in his hands. Our eyes locked. Time stood still.

"Everything makes sense now."

"Wha-?"

I couldn't finish because he kissed me.

Third person's POV

The kiss started out passionate, like every other kiss they had ever shared. But this one had something totally knew to both of them. It had an apology. With each kiss, they assured each other that they weren't going anywhere. Raph snacked his arms around Lea's waist. She wound her hands around his neck and played with his bandana. It was an awkward position, but neither of them cared. It had been so long since they had been like this, it felt like they were rediscovering each other. Lea began to bit lightly on Raph's lip, which she know drives him crazy. With a moan, he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She loved the way his soft tongue explored her, leaving no place un-checked. As she was flooded with pleasure, she didn't notice that Raph had pulled her onto his lap, her back against the piano keys. He pulled both her legs around his shell, so that she was straddling him. From this position, Lea fully pushed herself against Raph's plastron, feeling his heart beating fast and the heat radiating from him. She could also feel his erection just starting to poke out.

Raph began to travel his large hand up her back, leaving goose bumps behind. She could feel his hands travel agonizingly slow from her back to her lower back, up to her sides, and just ghosting his fingers on her breast. He had groped her before, so this didn't surprise her. If anything, it got her more excited then she already was. She felt like this was THE night. She was ready. She had been taking birth control pills for about seven months now. That had to be enough time. Besides, the sexual tension building up inside her was getting to be unbearable. She knew that Raph was in no better state then she was. She could feel it. But she also knew that he wouldn't push her into it. She had to take the lead. So what does she do? She began to rub herself against Raph.

Raph actually chocked from the action. Lea had never done this before. And combine that with her mouth deliciously sucking on his pulse point. Raph was positive he had died and gone to heaven. For a few seconds, his mind went blank, he couldn't do anything. He was just so surprised, that he didn't know what to do.

"Raphael…" Lea whispered in his ear, "I want you…"

Raph didn't need telling twice. He pushed the piano away so he could stand up. With his two hands under her thighs, he stood up and started walking towards his room. Lea clung to him as she felt him getting up. As he walked back to their room, he felt her lick the side of his head. At first, it felt wired, but then her tongue found a spot that sent pleasure waves all over his body. He couldn't help but let out a churr of pleasure. He began to draw circles on her inner thighs. Lea moaned at the sensation. It wasn't the first time they had touched each other, but it still felt amazing.

When they came to the door, Lea's back was pushed into it. She began to nip and bit on his neck, inching every so slowly to the skin behind Raph's plastron. When her lips came in contact with his most sensitive (or at least the seconds most sensitive) area, Raph knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back tonight.

"Are you sure?" he just had to ask.

Looking deep into his golden eyes, Lea sighed the one word that would change everything, "Yes…"

In a kind of frantic state, Raph opened the door and shoved Lea in. He turned on their stereo and closed the door behind him. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
